


Day 1

by gossipseer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Scratching, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossipseer/pseuds/gossipseer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unprompted drabble because I felt like it, essentially. </p><p>Rose Lalonde was intrigued and baffled by Jade's inconsistent flirtatiousness. When she does to visit Harley, she decides to follow through with the 8-year desire to make Jade hers. It doesn't go as planned. It goes better actually. So much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, this is the first explicit fic I've written...

Rose stood on the doorstep of Jade Harley’s house, anxiously waiting for her to make her way downstairs and let her in. She had waited long enough to again see the girl who had been one of her best friends for almost a decade now. The wait on Jade’s stoop somehow felt longer than the agonizing flight over to the middle of nowhere. As she stood there, fidgeting, her thoughts went back to the last time she’d seen Jade.

The gang had gathered in New York City to celebrate new years. As midnight neared, Rose expected Dave and Jade to kiss, and John to awkwardly hug Rose after gaping awkwardly for the first 30 seconds of the year. This scenario had become a tradition. However, when the ball began to drop, Dave and John were too distracted by their heated debate over the latest issue of GameBro. Rose had shrugged and prepared to share her new years kiss with her glass of champagne when suddenly, Jade grabbed her waist with one hand, the back of her head with the other, and kicked off the new year with a lovely, if unexpected, deep kiss that left Rose breathless. Jade pulled away, gave Rose a cheeky little smirk, and dashed off to prevent the conversation nearby from leading to outright strife. 

Rose was tempted to chalk the kiss up to mere giddiness from the champagne, and Jade not wanting to start the year with no kiss. However, as everyone was leaving, Rose wanted to make sure, so she pulled Jade aside and asked, “So, did that kiss mean anything?” She expected either Jade to confess romantic feelings, or just deny any meaning behind it. What she did not expect was Jade to smirk, lean in and seductively murmur “Does it have to?” in Rose’s ear. Before pulling away, she nipped at the cartilage and quickly but firmly squeezed her ass. Before Rose could respond, Jade turned and dashed after Dave into the cold of the Manhattan winter. 

That was the last time Rose saw her for months, and she’d tried to put it out of her head. As she sat on the plane, though, no matter how hard Rose tried to focus on her writing to pass the time, her thoughts turned irrevocably towards wondering what Jade could possibly have meant. Their conversations in the past few months hadn’t helped at all. Jade would vaguely flirt every now and then, but with just enough space between that Rose had started to forget her confusion. The more she thought about it however, the more Rose’s interest in Jade deepened. Kissing her again, feeling her breath on her ear like that again, Jade’s forceful hand on her body—just the thought started to send shivers down Rose’s spine. Rose ended up spending the final 5 hours of the flight lost in her head, her laptop forgotten on the tray in front of her. By the time of the announcement that they were beginning the final descent, Rose’s resolve was solid. If she’d have it, Rose would make Jade Harley hers. Jade started this game, but Rose would have the upper hand in the end.

Finally, Rose heard footsteps on the other side of the door, then the lock unlatching. There was her best friend, in the entryway with the goofiest most buck-toothed smile she could manage. Rose never found the teeth attractive, nor even remarkable—they’re just teeth—but somehow that smile was simultaneously endearing and, to be honest, hot in a way it never had been before. Jade immediately launched towards Rose for an almost painfully tight hug. Rose couldn’t help but notice that her hands were far lower on her back than what she was used to. 

“I’m so glad you’re here!” Jade exclaimed, and Rose automatically envisioned the smiley face that would have followed the statement if they were talking online. Jade grabbed her hand and started dragging her up the nauseatingly tight spiral staircase; it became dizzily clear why Jade took so long to get to the door; the transportalizer must be broken. That time expended in lieu of instant transportation gave Rose more time to devise a plan. First, she would kiss Jade gently, and as she pulled away ask if it was okay. If she got a yes, she would follow with a deeper kiss, hands roaming, and from there let things develop organically. She spent so much time focusing on how things might develop past that kiss, she didn’t even notice that they were already outside of Jade’s bedroom.

Jade opened the door, and pulled Rose inside by her hand, which had never broken contact with Harley’s. Now was the moment. Rose took a moment to steady her nerves before kissing Jade, but before she could steady anything, even her stance, her lime-eyed friend was leaned down and surprised Rose with a fiercer kiss than even she had planned. Rose blushed furiously as Jade pulled away. “So, you have proven yourself to be as unpredictable as ever, Jade. What do you expect from me? What is okay?” Rose asked, looking for some guidance, and more importantly, definite consent from Jade.  
“I guess we’ll see.” Replied Jade.  
“That’s not helpful.” Said Rose flatly, searching for any sort of sense of what was alright, because if it were up to Rose, Jade Harley pinned down on a bed panting and begging for more is what she would see.  
“I’ll tell you if something isn’t okay.” Jade said, with a wink in her words and a kiss on Rose’s cheek.

Before Rose could even process the implications of what was her friend told her, Jade—yet to release Rose’s hand—tossed Rose towards her bed. Rose’s flush deepened when she backed towards it and laid on her back, watching Jade follow her. Jade immediately straddled her and began kissing her again. Both of the girls were obviously smiling into the kisses; this was something they had hoped for, but nobody ever mentioned out loud, probably since they were at least thirteen years old. 

Rose’s practically hiccuped in surprise as Jade’s hand slipped below Rose’s shirt and gently traced swirling patterns over her skin until she reached the bottom of the underwire of Rose’s bra. Jade spent all of five seconds trying to get underneath the too-small bra before giving up and reaching both arms around Rose to unhook the bra clasp. Once the bra was looser, Jade wasted no time in reaching underneath it to grasp Rose’s breast with one hand, the other delicately curling in her hair. When Jade’s thumb brushed over Rose’s nipple, despite her resolute relationship with stoicism, Rose couldn’t help but let out a small groan. In response, Rose broke the kiss and started to trace a line of kisses from the side of Jane’s neck to her collar bone. Jade arched her back at the sensation, closing her eyes and groaning delicately. 

Jade removed her hand from Rose’s shirt and looked back down at the blonde underneath her, and saw the girl’s smirk as a challenge. Before Rose could even process what was happening, even though the action required consent of her back and arm muscles, she was nonetheless surprised to find herself stripped of both her shirt and her bra—her muscles seemed to be starting to act before Rose could even think to move them.

Suddenly, Jade started doing something Rose considered distinctly not Jade-like. She would later reconsider her evaluation of Harley’s personality, but her mind was otherwise occupied the second Rose felt well groomed fingernails scratching down her sides. At first, she was slightly put-off, but when Jade took her index finger and, making deliberate, sultry eye-contact with Rose as she dragged her index fingernail down from the top of Rose’s sternum to her belly-button, she was re-convinced that she was very into scratching. 

After that, Jade refocused her attention on Rose’s breasts, taking and kneading one in each hand, and leaning back in to kiss her lavender-eyed lover. As her fondling grew harder and more desperate, so did her kisses. They started as sweet pecks but as she was almost drawing blood from Rose’s chest with her nails, she was doing the same to the girl’s lips with her teeth, which were consistently nipping and sucking at Rose’s lower lip. Suddenly, Jade pulled away and switched her focus to Rose’s neck, biting, licking, and kissing, but respectfully not leaving any sort of mark.

As her mouth descended to lower parts of Rose’s body, she was far less forgiving, however. First, at Rose’s collarbone, Jade both bit and sucked, leaving Rose writhing in pain she didn’t expect to enjoy so much. Rose brought her hand to her mouth and bit down hard to keep from crying out loudly when Jade, while giving another aggressive hickey, used one hand to scratch Rose’s sidesfrom her upper waist to just above her hipbones.  
“I know you’re aware we’re the only ones here.?” Jade murmured in Rose’s ear with a smirk. “No need to try and be quiet.”  
Despite this encouragement, Rose still found herself embarrassed by the noises she that escaped her without her consent. By the end of the night the base of her index finger was as mangled as her torso. After she was done with her nails, Jade focused more of her attention on Rose’s stomach, leaving an even denser wake of hickeys. She then kissed her way up to Rose’s to rejoin their mouths ferociously. The feeling of her bare breasts on Jade’s shirt distracted Rose from deepening the kiss.

“I find our clothing situation to be remarkably unfair.” Immediately, Jade took off her shirt. Rose was surprised at herself that she had yet to realize Jade was not wearing a bra. However, the sight of a beautiful girl straddling her and removing her shirt left Rose without any fucks to give about her not being observant. Rose’s hands immediately rushed upwards to feel Jade’s skin. Her sides, her stomach, her breasts, all were exactly as soft and pleasant as she expected them to be.  
Also as pleasantly expected was the exclamations made as Rose kneaded Jade’s breasts. When Jade’s nipples were pinched, her gasps and exclamations of pleasure were also as expected. Despite Rose’s lack of surprise at Jade’s reactions in such a sexual situation, every noise the girl made sent shockwaves of excitement coursing through Rose’s body before settling in her core.. 

What wasn’t expected, however, was Jade leaning in after kissing Rose some more and asking “Can this go further? Is that okay with you?” Jade was panting slightly and her bangs were sticking down already with sweat. With Jade’s chilling eyes heavily lidded with lust, her freckled face flushed, and her lips redder and fuller from kissing hovering inches away from her, Rose barely say two-syllable words, let alone explain just how badly she wanted more to happen. Instead of a flowery confession of lust, all Rose could do was nod. 

As soon as she granted consent, Jade pulled off her skirt and underwear, and was suddenly climbing up Rose’s body until her crotch was positioned squarely above the blonde’s head. More remarkable, however, was the fact that Jade somehow in doing so pinned Rose’s wrists down with her knees.  
With her crotch positioned above Rose’s face, it was obvious what she was supposed to be doing. Cautiously, she extended her tongue and dragged it along Jade’s labia. Her exclamations of pleasure made it even clearer that it’s what she expected Rose to do. Rose let her tongue explore, finding the entrance of Jade’s vagina and dipping in, then progressing upwards to her clitoris.

However, Rose was far too stubborn to let Jade get the upper hand to this extent. Despite Jade’s dominance and Rose’s being pinned at the wrists by Jade’s knees. She wanted to still show that she had some say in what was going on. So instead of continuing in the cunnilingus Harley expected, she pulled her mouth away from Jade’s crotch and instead began kissing and licking up Jade’s leg, first the left, then the right. However, Jade clearly had something else in mind, because she reached her hand down and, entwining her fingers in Rose’s hair, forcefully pulled her head back inwards and up.

Understanding the blunt signals from Jade, Rose re-focused her attention on Jade’s sex. She began by broadly licking up her labia, which had been spread open by her tongue previously, and then focusing on Jade’s swollen clit. This, despite all the porn she had secretly watched, was new territory for Rose. However, she focused on the one bit of advice she had read (embarrassingly enough) on yahoo answers, and started tracing letters with her tongue on Jade’s clit.  
“J.A.D.E.H.A.R.L.E.Y.I.A.M.S.O.G.L.A.D.T.H.I.S.I.S.H.A.P.P.E.N.I.N.G.”  
Over and over, Rose expressed that sentiment to Jade, until finally, Jade was leaning her head against the bedframe in front of her. She clearly felt inclined to silence her cries, but knew they were alone, so thankfully she did not. As Rose kept spelling out that sentence, Jade’s pants and yelps grew louder and more passionate, until she was literally trembling with pleasure.

It was no mystery when Jade Harley came. Even if she weren’t making a single sound, the quivering of her hips as she ground more into Rose’s face was indication enough. Despite the merit of that alone, Rose was glad that wasn’t the case, because with the way Jade came, Rose wouldn’t have it any other way.

Rose was incredibly disappointed when, after lifting herself off the girl’s face, Jade left the bed entirely.  
“Don’t look.” Said Jade, disappearing behind the door of the wardrobe she’d opened. Put her curiosity aside and turned herself away from the wardrobe. That didn’t counteract how much more aroused Rose became, however. She had just gotten her best friend off, someone about whom she had secretly and embarrassingly sexual dreams about for years. Despite hearing confusing noises of metal, plastic, and leather, Rose did not turn around out of respect for her friend. 

Rose felt the weight distribution of the mattress change, and very soon after Jade said “Okay, you can look.”  
Look she did, and was blown away by seeing Jade with a leather harness around her crotch, and a deep green fake dick extending from her pubic mound.  
“Don’t judge me.” Jade said, blushing deeply.  
“Why would I judge you if I want you to fuck me?”  
Jade Harley beamed at that revelation, on top of the realization of how much less verbose and more crude her friend became when aroused. Jade leaned in again to begin kissing Rose. Both of them mercifully ignored the awkward swinging of the strap-on, and Jade grew so thankful her friend was so respectful of her sexual desires. Her kisses dipped lower and lower until her mouth was just above Rose’s skirt.

“Please take it off,” Rose whined, starting to draw her words out, and Jade wasted no time in complying. Very soon after, both girls were entirely naked.  
“So, are you sure this is alright with you?” Jade asked nervously.  
“In me already, Harley.” confirmed Rose.  
Jade positioned herself above Rose, straddling her legs and glad she had already put on a condom and lubricated the strap-on, though at the time of application she felt presumptuous and, honestly (and with no irony intended) like a dick. 

Carefully, she positioned herself so the tip of the dick was pressing against Rose. Rose re-positioned her legs so that they were between Jade’s, and guided Jade into her with her hand. They went slowly at first, just to make sure Rose was okay.Once everything seemed alright, Jade began gently thrusting. Rose was clearly enjoying with this stimulation, at least as far as Jade was aware. Her gentle groans that started the second Jade started to fuck her were indication enough. 

The pace at first was awkward. It was clear Rose that it was Jade’s first time using this strap-on, and Jade was trying as hard as she could to make it as realistic an experience as she could. It made Rose feel good, but at the beginning, the experience was still uncomfortable. To help Jade out, Rose wrapped her legs around Jade, positioning her ankles at Harley’s ass, and then grabbing her butt as well to guide her into Rose at a more pleasurable angle and pace. After a few minutes, Jade got a hang of the pace Rose was trying to set, and from there, their pace grew more intense and desperate. Rose, heeding Jade’s advice from before, had no reservations about the noises she was making, and as Jade fucked her deeper and deeper, Rose’s exclamations grew increasingly dramatic. 

When Rose started to throw syllables into her amorous cacophony (mostly splintered versions of “fuck”, “Jesus”, “Jade”, and “harder”), she concluded that the girl underneath her was close to cumming. While not breaking the stride of her thrusts (Jade had always been a fast learner) she took one hand to help stimulate Rose’s clit. That friction, for even a few seconds, was all Rose needed to finally be pushed over the edge. Her orgasm seemed to her like it actually came five-fold. Every time the thought she had came, she instead leapt to another plateau of stimulation still ahead of her. 

After she couldn’t take anymore, Rose, after what felt like an eternity of stimulation and pseudo-orgasms, came dramatically, shouting and panting vocally and making every other sound one can possibly make as they cum, considering she had nobody around but the person fucking her to judge the noises she made,  
“So… Did you?” Asked Jade  
“What do you fucking think.” Said Rose, dryly, though still clearly out of breath.

Jade slowly pulled herself out of Rose, and as she de-strapped herself from the leather bindings, Rose finally got a chance to breathe. Mostly, she just soaked in what happened to her. She expected to seduce Jade Harley, and yet Jade not only dominated her, but full-on fucked yer. Rose couldn’t have been more pleased, though slightly intimidated.

As Jade climbed back into bed—by this point it was probably almost 3 in the morning—Rose was already making more plans. She would be at the Harley estate for a week, and even if she was the one dominated tonight…  
  
It would definitely turn out to be interesting week.


End file.
